yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Barthalamu Cross
"Sonic The Hedgehog aint got shit on me fam." Aiki joukyuu kunitoshi by dhako889-d5s62b7.png.jpg|"Colgate toothpaste all day. Check out the pearly whites. " 'Apperance' Eric Cross, is a buff man for someone of his speed and capability. He has bloned hair, which is darker close to the bottom, sinigfying it was dyed this color, with brown eyes, a very strong jaw, and teeth so white, they'd make Jim Carrey's dentist ashamed of his hardwork. Eric's never been the tallest, but he often jokes about this on many ocasions. He has scars all over his body from his many triffles and run in's with gangs from when he was much younger, and his martial arts training. Overall he's short, stocky, and often looks very bored, and plain at first sight. However when excited or for that matter Horny, he has a scowl and a grin that sticks to his face until whatever excited him leaves or is done with. Eric 8.png Eric 1.png Eric 2.png Eric 4.png Eric 3.png Eric 10.png Eric 13.png Eric 14.png Eric 6.png Eric 9.png Eric 15.png Eric 16.png Eric 17.png 'Behaviour/Personality' Eric has a give no fucks attitude, often more so out for the better ment of himself more than anybody else. He has a heart, but tends not to use it. In his book numero uno is the most important, and others slow him down. For a man that does everything fast, this is expected. Eric with his devil may care style of freindship (more like using people with mutual respect) often put him in posistions where he ends up alone. Unlike most brooders he doesn't mind this. He knows there will always be people, and thre will always be people who want or need him for something and they will find him for that sole purpose alone. He is a very sexual person, often borderline raping women, but only because he abuses his power to get one off and go, leaving a woman laying in the street with a womb full of semen. Again Eric Cross doesn't give a fuck about you, or you, or the person reading this. He is very confident, well cocky in his ability to handle things or situations. This shows alot in his fighting ability as he's quick to call out his superiority in many feilds of skills, assesment, and combat tatics. What's more worse than being an asshole? An asshole who's usually right, which in this case eric usually is. aiki 75.jpg|His personality showes even more so during a fight Aiki 125.jpg aiki 112.jpg 'Clan & Rank' Head of the Alpha Wolf Squadren (completely made up in his mind) 'What district do you live in?' District 1, apartment. 'Relationship' Doesn't beilive in commitment 'Occupation' Martial Arts Instructor at New Waves University (college) 'Fighting Style' ' 191020.jpg aiki 43.jpg|He eliminates all unessecary movement in his fighting style, to find the most effective method of attack. aiki 32.jpg|Using fewer and fluent movements, he can achive maximum preformance even while injured Aiki v03 c18 - 090.png Eric 5.png Kajukenbo' is a hybrid martial art that combines Western Boxing, Judo, Jujutsu, Kenpo Karate, Eskrima, Tang Soo Do, and Kung Fu. It was founded in 1947 in Oahu, Hawaii, at the Palama Settlement. The original purpose of the art was to deal with local criminals. The founders were Sijo ("founder") Adriano Emperado, Peter Young Yil Choo, Joe Holck, Frank Ordonez, and George Chang (sometimes mistakenly referred to as Clarence Chang) who called themselves the Black Belt Society. The founders of Kajukenbo wanted to develop an art that would "make them invincible in the most difficult streets of Hawaii".Kajukenbo uses hard, fast strikes to vital points throughout the body, take-downs involving high impact throws, and many joint and limb destruction techniques, usually as follow-ups to take-downs. There are also blocks from attacks, such as punches and defenses and disarmament of offensive weapons. The name works in two ways: "ka" ("long life"), "ju" ("happiness"), "ken" ("fist"), "bo" ("style") or "ka" ("karate"), "ju" ("judo"/"jujutsu"), "ken" ("kenpo"), "bo" (Boxing and/or Chinese Boxing Kung Fu), leading to the art's philosophical meaning: "Through this fist style, one gains long life and happiness." Kenpo emerged as the core around which this new art was built. Although uncredited by name, other influences included American Boxing (Choo was US Army Welterweight Champion) and Escrima (Emperado also studied Kali and Arnis Escrima) From its beginnings Kajukenbo was an eclectic and adaptive art. As time has passed Kajukenbo has continued to change and evolve. Currently there are four distinct "recognized" branches of Kajukenbo: Kenpo ("Emperado Method" or "Traditional Hard Style"), Tum Pai, Chu'an Fa, and Wun Hop Kuen Do. In addition there are numerous branches, including CHA-3, karazenpo and Kenkabo. Students are not required to mimic the teacher, but are encouraged to develop their own "expression" of the art. While a master practioner of this form of Karate, he doesn't mind just "whiping shit from the top of his head". He's less formal than he should be outside of a dojo, though even with his carefree attitude and approach twoards the martial arts, he still respects the way of the fist all together. That noted, he is very good at mimicking or re-enactnig other styles of martial arts he comes across after a single glance. Often making them somewhat more effective by adding his own flair to them, mostly by using his speed as a means of doing this. 'High Speed Body' Aiki 1.jpg 314873-17 super.png Aiki-235290.jpg aiki 72.jpg aiki 115.jpg aiki-1715158.jpg aiki 116.jpg aiki-1715172.jpg aiki112.jpg|"Guns? HA!" aiki 28.jpg Once a victim of a Terminal cancer, and the age of 3 he was never meant to live past that age. However, it was a charity fund raiser, ran by Tetsu Ryoji, that allowed his parents the money to afford a set of nanomachines, that would cure his body of the impure cancer, but an unforeseen effect took place. Someone interfeared with the nanomachine dosage and overdosed the child, causing a reaction that enhanced Eric's speed to an unpresidented height. Users can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, possibly reaching or even exceeding hypersonic. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, but some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. Through this speed User has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. The user's body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in their blood, allowing them to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average member of the user's species. The user's mind and eyes process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing the user to easily perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. He can aslo adeptly control his own adreniline allowing This power grants the ability to activate your adrenal glands for as long as you want. Effects include increased strength, speed, reflexes, and the ability to withstand pain. Depending on the user, one might become stuck in your Adrenaline mode, or always have adrenaline running through them. A user, or more advanced users may also be immune to this. If so, one could potentially release far more adrenaline into their body than any other person could withstand, becoming far stronger than would normally be possible. Thanks to said nanomachines, the negitive effects that would come with travelling so fast are negated from his body. Things like g-force- inertia, and friction, have no effect when he moves giving him the ultimate form of speed and speed based tatics Applications *Accelerated Vision *Accelerated Metabolism *Supernatural Stamina *Acceleration *Aim Dodging *Molecular Oscillation *Speed Combat *Speed Strike *Razor Wind ''Super Sonic Mode Super Sonic Mode, is a mode of enhanced speed Eric can access by completely accelrating every single nanomachine in his entire body at once, allowing his body to produce superhuman level speeds, at a superhumanly fast rate. Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally faster over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level, making them immensely faster than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) without the need to train. In this mode, Eric reaches an advanced level of speed, that stems past sonic speed, to a range of mach 2-3, which enables the creations of sonic booms, cyclones, and ruptures beneath the very ground he walks on. This is the pro about this ability. The Con is that he can only use this mode for 3 minutes (3 post) before his nanomachines over heat and begin to form a steam that stems form his pores. In in this state, Eric's speed is completey dampened, putting him on a peak human level of speed and reflexes, but he won't be able to use that state again for 2 minutes (2 post) 'Peak Human Intellegence' Users of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. some newage proponents propagates this belief by asserting that the unused ninety percent of the brain to get and is capable of exhibiting psychic powers and can be trained to performed psychokineses and extra sensory perception. Personal Signature Moves 'Wind Step' Aiki-234965.jpg|The advanced lightning step Aiki v01 c06 165.png|The Basic Wind Step aiki 74.jpg|Application in mid combat Wind Step is a technique in which Kunitoshi moves his body fast enough that it looks like his body splits apart and turns into the wind. This allows his movements to be hard to read and lets him land multiple blows within seconds. The technique differs from the average after image, as his body appears to be splitting rather than disapearing, leading to confusion as to where he actually went. This can be offensive or defensive depending on the situation, and as skilled as the user is, he can silence his foot steps to even further his suprise element. There is a more advanced version named Lightning Step is a more powerful version of Wind Step that makes his body look like lightning by accelerating his molecules to reflect light from the any surrounding light source, to make his body appear to move with a yellow flash of lightning. He can also luanch attacks in this state weather tangible or not. 'Iaibari' Aiki 126.jpg Aiki 127.jpg aiki 88.jpg|Can be done with legs as well aiki 89.jpg|Ending effect may varry Iaibarai or Nadare is a technique where he uses his hands to increase thedrag force of his opponent and juggle him around by continuously hitting them and then blasting him away. This works by whiping his side to side, and result being whiplashing wind gust being shot out at such a fast rate it creates a constant velocity if it isn't dodged it can paralyze the opponent in place, before the final attack. The innitial wind gust feels like a punch from a metephorical 8 foot strong man with hand's the size of a toe truck, attempting to break the ribs, sternum, and if worse comes to worse, neck. The secondary effect dwarfs the first effect in power, increasing the final velocity in a sonic boom like push that results in full body consussion if the second impact hits. The results of this technique leave his opponent feeling like he/she just got hit by a car. Keep note the first half of this attack would lead to the higher sucess of the second, though the second half is the real kicker 'Raijin' aiki 94.jpg|1 aiki 95.jpg|2 aiki 97.jpg|3 aiki 98.jpg Raijin is a technique where Cross' arms disappear completely and create what looks like a whip of lightning. This is actually casued by his arms moving so fast, he can create and breifly manipulate wind currents, sending them in one direction and one direction only, allowing him to attack his opponent with these air lashes. The air lashes move so fast they reflect light, which gives the appearance of his arms looking like whips of lightining in a sense. If even one of these htis, it has a force of a solid object moving at 80 mph, which is the killing speed for vehicles traveling on the hightway. He consistently uses them in sucesscion, and thrashes his opponent around and then slams them on the ground, which makes his opponent feel like he's controlling gravity. In a sense, they the technqiue is preformed, even if these innitial whips are dodged, the air itself still travels, and for a breif moment, depending on how narrowly their dodged, this would cause a loss of air in that specific area. This would be followed by a crackling whip sound, which if an opponent is close enough (2 feet from it) to hear it, it would cause instant disoreinting ringing in the ars, stunning the opponent for a few seconds. This effect increases if they have enhanced or peaked senses. To dodge the after effect one would have to move over 2 feet away form the whips or more, or by covering their ears. (but if you first encounter the attack and have no knowledge of it, this is unlikely. Even taking one of these is fatal.) Raijin Kick is a move that Eric altered from Raijin, but he uses his leg to send the force of the attack through a kick. He can also use both legs to create a form of twister that acts like drill to crush his opponent. 'Weapon of Choice' Preferably a solid cylindrical stick, weather it be metal or wood. A sword regardless of origin as well. Allies/Enemies None as of yet 'Background' Eric Barthalamu Cross has never been normal since his cancer was cured. He was a mild mannored boy, but now he's perfectly become the asshole he'd never thought he'd be. Picking fights, and teaching others how to fight as well. Ever since he discovered how to use his gift he'd done nothing but abuse it. Stealing, theiving, anything he needed to do to survive, he did it. With a sick and sinster smile on his face. His parents were tired of him, but they couldn't handle him, as such, they let him make his own mistakes, and live his life in his own way. It paid off, he matured suprisingly fast, and is quite intellegent. Made his way through high school, graduated college with various knowledge of degree's in physics, science, and the study of human anatomy on an advanced level. Now he teaches martial arts, out of boredom, and amusement. There was one rivalry he had, back in the junior division of the GMAF's, he had alot of trouble with Danny Chan, only to find out that he and danny came from the same family Dynasty. Only difference is their last names. While Danny did completely diverge from it, so did Eric, and as such he considers danny someone to finish the fight with. That and his overbaring crush on a girl he saw once by the name of Amy Hinamori. Peak Human System *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Speed 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY''' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 20:10, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGNPC Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancment Category:Nanomachines